What If?
by hopeenoughtolive
Summary: Kurtcedes Implied Samcedes! I suck at summaries so click the link please!  :


"Why didn't you tell me?"Kurt demanded as soon as Mercedes opened the door.

"Tell you what?" she asked, as she walked upstairs to her bedroom assuming he would follow.

"Don't play with me," Kurt said.

Mercedes knew from the moment he called her what he wanted to talk about but she had nothing to say. He was not going to come in her house demanding answers as if he was entitled to them.

"Why do you even care? We have not had an actual conversation in months," Mercedes shouted, placing her hand on her hip.

"You told Tina! TINA and not me! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I don't know Kurt, how does that make you feel? I told Tina because she can keep a secret, cares about my happiness and has been a damn good friend to me," Mercedes shot back.

"I'm your best friend!" Kurt shouted back, his anger rising at the last word. "Of course I care about your happiness!" Mercedes laughed humorlessly.

"I don't even know who you are anymore Kurt."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, excuse you. I cannot believe you had the audacity to come into my home, angry at me when you have not given me so much as a side glance in-between your dates with Blaine and your New York excursions with Rachel."

"You never seemed interested! What was I supposed to do?"

"Ask! You were supposed to ask me if I wanted to see New York with you two!" Mercedes said trying to mask the obvious hurt in her voice and the tears that were threatening to fall.

All anger left Kurt when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He knew that she was right. He had dropped her like a hot potato for love and a dream when he should have shared them with her.

"Mercy, I am so sorry. I have been a complete an utter asshole to you," Kurt said quietly while walking over to her bed to sit beside her. At his words, Mercedes put her head down and let go of the tears she was holding. Once she felt his hand on her back she looked up, to see that, he was crying too.

Once they talked everything over and planned the next 100 best friend nights (twice a week on Mondays and Wednesdays and every two Saturdays for good measure) Kurt decided to tackle the other reason he came to talk to Mercedes, Sam.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way," Kurt said dabbing at his eyes with a Kleenex. "I want to talk to you about Sam. What happened over summer?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes knew he would ask her this question; she knew he would not be the only one before long. The problem was that she was not sure she could answer the question herself. There was the obvious answer: Mercedes Jones let her guard down, fell in love and made love to the boy of her dreams or Mercedes Jones let her guard down, fell in love, made love to the boy of her dreams and he left. Though both answers were true, she always found herself focusing on the latter.

"It was a good summer Kurt, but summer is over."

"So?"

"So? I he left."

"But he came back for you Mercy,"

"He came back for New Directions."

"Well, that's the biggest load I've heard all day."

"Even if he came back for me it does not matter anymore."

Kurt began to get frustrated; she had to know he was not the only one who could see that Sam used the excuse of New Directions to have a second chance with her. Mr. Schue even caught on when it was time to celebrate their win and Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Sam went looking for you after we won."

"What?"

"After we won sectionals Sam went looking for you. When we all went out to celebrate Sam stayed behind to look for you, he said the win didn't feel right without you so he didn't feel much like celebrating."

"Oh," Mercedes said looking anywhere but Kurt.

"How is that all you can say? He loves you and you know it," Kurt stated.

"Sometimes love just isn't enough."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?" Kurt paused for an answer when he did not receive one he continued. "You sound bat shit crazy."

"Bat shit what? Kurt you watch too much Project Runway," Mercedes laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes but took her hand in his.

"Seriously, I know I have not been much of a best friend at all lately but come on, I see right through all of that." Kurt said pointing his fingers in a circular motion toward the girl beside him.

Mercedes knew he was right, there was very little that she could get past Kurt Hummel, the recent distance between the two aside, she knew he saw right through her words. He was one of only two people who could see right through her. Despite herself, she began wondering what Sam was doing. It was not as if it was wrong to think about him because of Shane, they had been over for a month and a few weeks. It was only wrong because she told herself she did not love Sam anymore, what he was doing should have been no concern of hers and yet, it was.

"What if he leaves me again?"

"He could never."

"Do you think he hates me Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"He could never," Kurt repeated, reassuringly.

"You'll help me?"

"Let's go get your man!"


End file.
